Kitsune de Kumogakure
by KitsuneDragonBlack
Summary: Naruto es expulsado de konoha y en cuentra poder y amor, 3 años despues regresa a konoha dentra de las filas de kumo para aser el examen chunin y aser un trato de paz,sasuke esta con sakura, que consecuensias tiene la llegada de naruto llaque es el nuevo bijuu y mitad dragon (naruto/ino/samui/yugito)
1. prologo

Esta es mi primera historia aceptó sus críticas y opiniones

No soy el creador de naruto

Se llama el Kitsune de Kumogakure es narusamui y naruino

Prologo:

después de traer a sasuke de su huida por poder con orochimaru, naruto fue llevado al hospital donde 1 día después despertó y encontró a shikamaru con vendas en el brazo y le dice

shikamaru: qué bueno que despiertas

naruto: gracias pero como están los demás

shikamaru: ellos están bien y sasuke no a despertado

naruto: ok. Que a pasado durante que e dormido?

Shikamaru: el consejo a echo una junta y meda mala espina

Naruto: está bien solo quiero ver como esta sasuke

Shikamaru: te acompaño

Fueron caminando cuando legaron vieron a sakura llorando y naruto dice

Naruto: estas bien?

Sakura: que si estoy bien ve a sasuke el no esta bien solo eres un demonio no sabes hacer algo bien en tu vida mira como lo dejaste

Naruto sintió que algo en el se había partido en pedacitos, shikamaru solo vio a naruto echar a correr a la calle y lo sigue, ya en la calle aparece un ambu

Ambu: naruto lo necesita el consejo

Naruto: ahora voy

Ya en el consejo vio a tsunade,tsume,inochi,shukaku y al papá de chouji ( seme olvido el nombre ) triste y llorando y la momia hablo digo danzo

Danzo: naruto por mayor votación del consejo as sido expulsado solo tienes 3 horas para que te vallas

Momia 2: antes que digas el porque es por utilizar el poder del kiuuby en sasuke y el tiempo corre

Sin ninguna oportunidad de hablar sale corriendo a su departamento y empaca sus ramen, el dinero que tenía ahorrado y salió a las puertas de konoha y se encontró con tsunade y shizune

Tsunade: perdón pero eran demasiados

Naruto: no importa con tristesa

Shizune: cuídate y promete comer bien

Naruto: lo prometo y prometo volverme fuerte y venir por ustedes

Tsunade: esta bien ten jiraiya me lo dio por si algo así ocurría es dinero algunos jutsus y una carta de tus padres

Naruto: mis padres e están vivos

Tsunade: no fallecieron en el ataque de kiuuby

Naruto : esta bien iré a kumo pero antes a uzukagure ( se llama a si no )

Naruto empezó a su partida a uzukagure , 3 días después tsunade le dijo al pueblo que naruto había sido expulsado de la aldea todos hicieron caras de alegría otros gritaban de felicidad asta que tsunade grito

Tsunade: cállense ya naruto nos salvo del bijuu con 1 cola y el hijo del cuarto hokage y su esposa

Todos se callaron otros decían que era mentira y algunos lloraban como el caso de una rubia de ojos azules celeste

Bueno este es el prologo sugerencias solo va a ser (Naruto,ino,samui)

Adiós


	2. chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Anterior mente

Tsunade: cállense ya naruto nos salvo del bijuu con 1 cola y es hijo del cuarto hokage y su esposa

Todos se callaron otros decían que era mentira y algunos lloraban como el caso de una rubia de ojos azules celeste

Ahora

Ino estaba llorando no por la expulsión de un amigo sino porque ella sentía algo por el desde que lo vio en un parque jugando solo, y 3 días después el la encontró en un bosque y la llevo a la aldea, esto solo lo saben sus padres, ino fue hasta su casa donde se metió a su cuarto a desatarse en llanto donde entro su mamá (no sé cómo se llama )

Mamá: hija estas bien

Ino: el se fue y yo lo amo

Mamá: todo por la culpa del consejo no te preocupes se que lo volverás a ver

Ino: enserio dijo mientras limpia sus lagrimas

Mamá: si

Al mes siguiente el equipo de ino se junto con sus amigos en el parque

Shikamaru: que aburrido es sin el

Kiba: si que estará asiendo

Lee: de seguro se puso a entrenar

Tenten; sus sueños se rompieron

Neji : desde que se fue hinata no a salido

En ese momento llega sakura y sasuke

Sakura: de que hablan

Ino: de naruto

Sasuke: solo es un perdedor de seguro yace murió ,Y recibe un cachetada de ino

Sasuke: que te pasa ino quieres pelea con uno de la elite

Sakura: si no se por que se preocupan de ese tonto mejor nos vamos, y se van

Shikamaru: que problemático dijo mientras ve como ino empieza a irse

Con naruto 3 días después de irse de konoha , ahora esta mas de la mitad para ir a uzukagure en un pequeño arrollo naruto está comiendo asta que kurama le habla el y su bijuu se hicieron amigos 2 días después que se fueron a si que sele izo normal esto

Kurama: naruto quiero pedirte un favor

Naruto: esta bien cual

Kurama: ya me arte de ser inmortal por eso te pido que tomes mi cuerpo y chakra solo me quedara un año y medio de vida te voy a entrenar también te puedes entrar en modo humano, semi humano, y kitsune que dices

Naruto: esta bien pero por que semi humano

Kurama: es porque serás mitad humano y mitad demonio pero antes debes llegar a uzu primero

Naruto :esta bien

Después de 5 días naruto llega a uzu se le complico pasar por los remolinos que protegen la isla lo primero que hiso fue a buscar la aldea cuando llego vio que la aldea estaba destruida pero se fijo que era muy lujosa se dirigió a la torre del uzukage en sima del escritorio ay una carta que dice

De Uzukage

Si encuentras esta carta es que eres un uzumaki si no lo fueras serias un suertudo por que el escudo no te desintegró en el templo hay unas ruinas donde esta nuestros jutsus y armas prototipo para tenerlas tendras que pasar pruebas si eres un jinchuriki hay un jutsu de liberación este no mata al contenedor y el bijuu tampoco pero este tendrá máximo 30 años de vida

posdata : ten cuidado con las armas no sabemos que es lo que asen

naruto: kurama tenemos que ir a las ruinas para sacarte sin que mueras

kurama: ok , pero meda mala espina

Naruto fue asta las ruinas y la primera prueba era esquivar flechas que era sencillo pero se hubiera fijado bien las flechas estaban echas de lava la segunda donde encontró un golem con una espada en el pecho que la saca y el golem se deciso

Naruto: esto es fácil cual es la ultima

Entro a un cuarto y vio un enorme dragón negro y azul naruto estaba boquiabierto el dragón esta del tamaño de kurama un poco menos de tamaño

Dragón: quien eres solo los uzumakis están en la isla pero eso fue el pasado

Naruto : soy naruto hijo de kushina tal ves no lo notes por mi pelo silo soy te entrego un poco de mi sangre para que verifiques

Naruto se corto la mano con un kunai y lo tira en un remolino que esta en el suelo se movió y cambio un tono azul

Dragon: esta bien puedes pasar pero antes firma el contrato del clan y serás mitad dragón y kitsune lose porque puedo leer lamente del bijuu dentro tu yo no importa los puedes mesclar o por separado

De repente el dragón desaparece y la puerta se abre hay una biblioteca de jutsus una puerta que hay dos katanas atravesadas y un cuarto enorme es para entrenar se dirige a la puerta de las katanas la abre y vio un arco hecho de oro, también dos katanas una de mango de piel dragón y la otra es hibrida de metal y cristal la espada es casi invisible , a lado de estas hay objetos que no había visto antes 2 en forma de L , un objeto mas grande y gruesa y otra mas delgada todas la armas tenían 6 gemas de diferente color y una de ellas era blanca debajo de estas decía lo que era

El primero era un arco , las katanas , las chiquitas pistolas , la grande bazooka y la delgada francotirador

En una mesita hay un libro donde dice como se usan las armas y el significado de las gemas las 5 primeras es cada uno de los elementos y la blanca va a cambiar de color al combinar los elementos solo tiene un efecto se sobre calienta

Después de recogerlas va a la biblioteca donde encuentra un royo grande lo lleva a la sala de entrenamiento y le dice a kurama

Naruto: estas listo

Kurama: si pero primero descansa

Naruto : ok

Bueno es todo a ver si mañana ago. Otro cap lo de las armas celos puse para cambiar un poco la va utilizar poco sobre los jutsus también los va a utilizar pero el nombre de los jutsus serán en español por que no se japonés y tardaría buscar en el traductor también naruto tendrá un elemento nuevo que no existe escogeré los mejores y los pondré en votación así que comenten el nuevo elemento de naruto

Adiós


	3. ¿Mitad kitsune y dragon?

CAPITBueno es todo a ver si mañana ago. Otro cap lo de las armas celos puse para cambiar un poco la va utilizar poco sobre los jutsus también los va a utilizar pero el nombre de los jutsus serán en español por que no se japonés y tardaría buscar en el traductor también naruto tendrá un elemento nuevo que no existe escogeré los mejores y los pondré en votación así que comenten el nuevo elemento de naruto

((te voy a comer)) son pensamientos

CAPITULO 2 MITAD KITSUNE Y DRAGON

Anterior mente

En una mesita hay un libro donde dice como se usan las armas y el significado de las gemas las 5 primeras es cada uno de los elementos y la blanca va a cambiar de color al combinar los elementos solo tiene un efecto se sobre calienta

Después de recogerlas va a la biblioteca donde encuentra un royo grande lo lleva a la sala de entrenamiento y le dice a kurama

Naruto: estas listo

Kurama: si pero primero descansa

Naruto : ok

Ahora

Al dia siguiente naruto se despierta desayuna y invoca al dragon para hablar con el apareció uno del tamaño de un canino de color azul y las alas amarillo

Dragón: me llamo naruto sama

Naruto: si quiero hablar con el para transformarme en la mitad dragón y liberar a kurama

Dragón: ok

Así el dragón desapareció y transporto a naruto a su mundo donde están todas las invocaciones en un territorio, la de los drogones esta ubicada en 3 valles, la primera donde hay mucha vegetación, la segunda que es una aldea de ellos en ves de casas son cuevas y la ultima que hay una torre tipo griega rodeada de vegetación que en este momento naruto esta en un balcón con los ojos en plato por el tamaño de la torre y reacciono cuando el pequeño dragón le hablo

Dragón: por aquí naruto_sama , naruto lo empezó a seguir

Naruto: oye tienes algún nombre y por favor llámame sin el sama me siento viejo

Dragon: está bien mi nombre es drako

Naruto: ((valla nombre no lo hubiera adivinado)) cuanto falta drako

Drako: ya llegamos es pasando esa puerta, señalando a sus espaldas con su cola

Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos vio como la enorme puerta se movía solo pensaba como carajo el pequeño dragón podía mover esa puerta yaqué tiene 1 metro de ancho sin contar la altura y vio a su lado y el pequeño dragón había crecido 8 metros mas

Drako: nosotros podemos cambiar nuestro tamaño aceptó los jefes amos entra

Naruto asistió y entro por la puerta y vio a 3 dragones en tronos el primero ya lo avía visto, el tercero es mas largo y enroscado y delgado es de color blanco con pequeñas líneas negras y el ultimo mejor dicho la ultima era como el primero pero su color es rojo con pequeños tonos rosas

Drako: déjame presentar te los el señalando al primero el es Maxis el señalando el segundo se llama Shenlong y ella es Rías

Maxis: hola de nuevo naruto

Naruto: hola

Rias: veo que vienes por ser parte de los dragones, pero el no parece un uzumaki

Shenlong: dime naruto quien fue tu madre o padre

Naruto: mi madre fue kushina y si vengo para ser parte de ustedes y para sacar a kurama

Shenlong: esta bien pero de veras ser parte demonio primero a y te va a doler un poco

Naruto saca el pergamino lo extiende y ase un par de sellos el pergamino empieza a brillar y kurama ase sellos y le entrega 8 colas de su crakra y su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer el cuerpo de naruto empezó a brillar y la luz empezó a aumentar el tamaño

Naruto: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no que esto iba a doler un pocooooooo con voz grave

De repente desaparece la luz y un pequeño zorro sale volando y aterriza en las alas Rias sin que se de cuenta , donde estaba naruto ase unos momentos se puede ver un zorro con 8 colas de color blanco con las puntas de sus orejas y colas negras y los ojos azules lo contrario de kurama y callo inconsciente al suelo y empezó a reducir su tamaño asta quedar su cuerpo original aceptó delas orejas y la cola que se notaban que después desaparecieron y empezó a despertar

Maxis: estas bien

Naruto: un poco

Shenlong: como te sientes

Naruto: bien pero no siento tanta fuerza como pensé

De repente kurama despierta se dirige a la cabeza de Rias y salta a donde esta naruto

Kurama: es porque no estas transformado como kitsune o estas en semidemonio a y seban regenerando tus colas tienes 8 y yo 1

Naruto: que te paso tienes aspecto de chibi

Kurama: puedo aumentar mi tamaño un poco, dijo con vergüenza

Maxis: así va hacer cuando te transformemos en dragón empezamos ya

Rias: pero apenas sacamos a kurama

Shenlong: no pasa nada el es fuerte

Maxis: por cierto debes de escoger a un dragón para que te acompañe y te ayude a entrenar en tu transformación de dragón pero primero te transformamos

Los dragones alzaron sus alas menos shenlong que no tiene y empezaron a flotar/volar y abrieron sus bocas que apareció una bola blanca y debajo de naruto una figura en forma de dragón que empezó a brillar y en la espalda de naruto salieron dos alas y una cola también empezó a aumenta de tamaño que en ese momento empezó a gritar o través asta que se transformó en un dragón de color azul rey y las alas negras también puede aumentar y disminuir de tamaño paso un rato y naruto volvió a su cuerpo original

Maxis: bueno naruto debes de escoger a un dragón para que te entrene

Rias: también desbloquearas un nuevo elemento pero será cuando domines tus transformaciones

Naruto asiste y lo llevan a un cuarto donde todos los dragones se unieron de todos los colores, formas y alturas y todos se inclinaron ante ellos

Shenlong: bueno a quien escoges

Naruto: a drako

Drako se dirigió a naruto se inclino le digo gracias se encogió de tamaño y se puso en su hombro

Rias: bien ya es tiempo de regresar no creen

Maxis: si y debes entrenar para acostumbrarte en tu transformación

Shenlong: por cierto guarda tus armas en sellos un tu cuerpo

Naruto: está bien

Así naruto desaparece y reaparece en la biblioteca y se fue a dormir sin saber que este año y medio iba a ser su peor pesadilla por sus nuevos censéis psicópatas que por cierto están planeando el entrenamiento de naruto con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras

Bueno asta aquí, en el siguiente capitulo va a ser de entrenamiento

Adiós J


	4. Entrenamiento

Cap 3 Entrenamiento

Anterior mente

Shenlong: bueno a quien escoges

Naruto: a drako

Drako se dirigió a naruto se inclino le digo gracias se encogió de tamaño y se puso en su hombro

Rias: bien ya es tiempo de regresar no creen

Maxis: si y debes entrenar para acostumbrarte en tu transformación

Shenlong: por cierto guarda tus armas en sellos un tu cuerpo

Naruto: está bien

Así naruto desaparece y reaparece en la biblioteca y se fue a dormir sin saber que este año y medio iba a ser su peor pesadilla por sus nuevos censéis psicópatas que por cierto están planeando el entrenamiento de naruto con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras

Ahora

Empieza un nuevo día paz y tranquilidad pero eso no es para naruto ya que lo están entrenando o torturando por parte de Kurama y Drako que lo están persiguiendo a la velocidad de la luz mientras naruto esta esquivando los ataques de estas pequeñas criaturas

Naruto: por que estoy asiendo estooo?,grito y pregunto

Kurama: para que ganes velocidad y resistencia

Naruto: y los jutsus

Drako: por diversión

Naruto: esto cuando va a cavar, grito

Drako: Oye cálmate ni siquiera aumentamos de tamaño y poder

Kurama: si esto apenas comienza

Drako y kurama: jajaaajajaaa, rieron como psicópatas

Naruto: ((esto no es bueno))

Kurama: el entrenamiento va a variar por meses

Drako: este mes velocidad y fuerza el siguiente control de chakra y ninjutsu después **Kyūjutsu (** Técnica de Arco) y **Fūinjutsu** ( _Técnicas de Sellado_ ) después **Kenjutsu** "técnicas con espada") y Taijutsus y al ultimo flujo de chakra

Naruto: flujo de chakra ?

Kurama: es cuando pones un elemento y la dirige a un espada, shuriken, kunais, etc

Naruto: eso me da una idea

Drako: cual es

Naruto: voy a ser un mango de una espada y ese tipo de gemas

Drako: porque solo el mango y no la hoja

Naruto: para que los enemigos se confíen y los derrote

Kurama: y como aras el mango no sabes a ser eso y como conseguirás las gemas

Naruto: en el libro que está en el cuarto dice como

Kurama: ok toma remos unos días de descanso así el gaky pude conseguir los materiales y como crear eso

Drako: esta bien pero primero la tortu digo entrenamiento de naruto

Naruto con una gota en la nuca (( ni siquiera lo disimula)) para pocos segundos después empezar a correr así estuvieron todo la mañana y la tarde con el entrenamiento y lo dejaron para descansar para naruto porque drako y kurama asían planes para la fuerza y velocidad delo que queda del mes mientras naruto esta buscando los materiales en el libro y los diseños y se paro en una pagina donde el mango era echo o parecía ser creado con escamas de dragón pero es de obsidiana con oro verde que en realidad es oro y 6 lágrimas de dragón y metal conductora de chakra al revisar todo el libro al final avía una nota

Aquel que vea este libro lo debe guardar muy bien y eliminar las hojas de las armas prototipo los arcos y espadas no importa pero las pistolas el rifle de francotirador y la bazooka si para activarlas necesitaras poner su sangre en el cañones de las armas a si usted muere las armas desaparecerán también si quieres a ser una espada se te complicara nosotros tardamos 2 años para poner las 6 gemas así que solo pon 2 la blanca que esta ubicada en la parte alta de la montaña de esta isla hay encontraras las demás solo hay pocas recoge unas cuantas extras apuesto que las vas a necesitar

Posdata

Nunca pero nunca dispares la bazooka cerca de ti y de tus aliados sino quieres desaparecer de la nada tiene un defecto entre mas corto este el impacto mas poder de detonación tiene y síes muy lejos se pierde un poco de pende de cuanto chakra le pongas

Naruto: se los tengo que decir a kurama pero antes, naruto arranca las hojas de las armas prototipo y las quema solo dejo la guía y plano de como activarlas y donde, Ya es de noche y de seguro ya están durmiendo mejor les digo mañana

Al día siguiente naruto despierta y les dice a kurama ya que drako fue a casar

Kurama: así que todos los materiales están acá y una muy secar

Naruto: si pero las tenemos que sacar las lágrimas el mismo día que ágamos el mango

Kurama: esta bien pero yo quiero ver eso, por cierto ponte eso, señalando un traje echo de rocas, y sube por el árbol 200 veces y corre alrededor del lago 50 veces

Naruto: es sencillo

Kurama: pero tendrás sellos suspensores de chakra y peso extra así que apúrate

Naruto: esto no puede empeorar

Naruto esa equivocado ya que en el segundo mes era de control de chakra y ninjutsu al menos le ayudo el kage bunshin no jutsu, el tiene elemento viento y fuego por el poder de kurama y ser parte dragón el aprendió

Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)  
Gran bola de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragón que arrasa todo lo que encuentra.

Katon Kajinheki no Jutsu (Muro de Fuego)  
\- Katon no Muchi (Látigo De Fuego) Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Llamas del Fénix)  
El shinobi lanza diez bolas de fuego

misil humano de fuego

Y de tipo viento

Fuuton Reppuken: Lanza una fuerte corriente de aire contra el rival.

Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Viento)

El rasengan y sus mejoras

Al menos el tercer mes es mas fácil ya que era **Kyūjutsu (** Técnica de Arco) y **Fūinjutsu** _Técnicas de Sellado_ ) en el fuinjutsu es muy bueno porque viene de sangre y en **Kyūjutsu** se salvo por que siempre le atinaba al blanco

El cuarto mes fue el peor ya que era de **Kenjutsu** "técnicas con espada") y Taijutsus donde siempre terminaba las timado a diversión de los pequeños psicópatas pero aprendió rápido y le dio tiempo para buscar las gemas y el material que esta enzima de la montaña que en este momento esta corriendo en modo kitsune de 1 cola pues adelantaron su entrenamiento

Kurama; bien naruto llegaste a la sima en poco tiempo es un nuevo récord personal heee

Naruto: jadiando: quiero agua drako

Drako: me la acabe

Naruto: no importa vamos a entra

Cuando entran en la cueva al final hay una puerta donde entran en ella y ven una fuente y naruto se da un chapuzón salpicando al dragon

Drako; oye

Naruto: que te acabaste el agua

Kurama: mira hay están las gemas

Naruto agarra las gemas y el techo empieza a caer rápido las sella sale corriendo ala puerta solo para ver que esta tapada así que corren a dirección de un túnel donde llega al final del camino en la orilla de un acantilado así que salta

Drako; naruto transfórmate ya

Naruto; voy

Así naruto se transforma en dragón y empieza a volar a dirección al templo cuando llegan se dirigieron al cuarto de armas y naruto fundió el oro le piso la cola a drako que soltó unas cuantas lagrimas que naruto echo al oro y el metal empezó a ponerse en verde

Drako: que te pasa

Kurama; naruto te falta la obsidiana

Naruto: no la conseguí en el entrenamiento de ninjutsu por

Kurama: cuando te alejastes

Naruto: al momento del kage bunshin no jutsu

Kurama; ya veo

Naruto se tardo 8 horas hay dentro y no ha salido y sus amigos salieron a comer conejos o vacas cuando regresan ven a naruto con el mango en la mano

Naruto: ya esta y funciona lastima que nada mas pude poner la gema eléctrica y la blanca

Drako: que ase la blanca

Naruto: mescla los elementos

Kurama: okey pero cuando des bloquearas tu nuevo elemento

Naruto y drako: no lose

Drako: apuesto que lo despierta en un año

Kurama: apuesto que en 2 años

Drako: por cierto ya nos vamos a kumo tienes todo

Naruto: si

Bueno hasta aquí yuguito y samui tendrán los mismos años que naruto para que sea nivelado


	5. Llegada a kumo

Anteriormente

Kurama: okey pero cuando des bloquearas tu nuevo elemento

Naruto y drako: no lose

Drako: apuesto que lo despierta en un año

Kurama: apuesto que en 2 años

Drako: por cierto ya nos vamos a kumo tienes todo

Naruto: si

Ahora

Naruto: drako nos puedes llevar a kumo

Drako: esta bien pero no se donde queda

Kurama: yo si se

Naruto: guíanos Kurama

Así kurama subió en la cabeza del dragón y lo fue guiando asta que llegaron a kumo o eso creyeron naruto y drako los llevo a yugakure país de las aguas termales

Kurama: aquí baja aquí

Drako: esta bien

Naruto: baja en el bosque cercano para que no te vean

Drako descendió en la parte donde dijo naruto al bajar kurama y drako se hijeron pequeños al tamaño de un gato kurama se puso en su cabeza y drako se metió en su mochila, kurama los llevó a las aguas termales

Naruto: kurama esto no es kumo

Kurama: o que ya no me acuerdo bien y quiero descansar

Drako: eso lo debo de decir yo fui quien voló asta a aquí

Naruto: esta bien vamos a descansar mañana zarpamos

Kurama: si aguas termales como niño pequeño sacándole una gota a naruto y a drako

Naruto entra en la cabaña y se dirige a donde debería de estar la recepcionista para que lo atienda pero no había nadie y toca la campana y sale una chica 2 años mayor que el con el pelo morado claro ojos del mismo color la piel muy poco bronceada con un kimono azul que se ajusta a su cuerpo resaltando sus pechos copa B y se sonrojo al mirar a naruto

Chica: hola mi nombre es Akina se le ofrece algo

Naruto: si quiero un habitación por favor

Akina: esta bien aquí esta su llave son 1500 (creo que es el precio adecuado por cierto que utiliza ryus o yenes )

Naruto: gracias se dirige a su evitación y saca a drako

Drako: ase calor

Kurama: no siento nada

Naruto: voy a meterme

Kurama: antes de eso cómprate ropa adecuada

Naruto: que tiene mi ropa

Kurama: que parase que dices, mírame a la de ahuevo recibiendo un oye de naruto

Drako; kurama tiene razón

Naruto: esta bien me compro ropa

Naruto sale y se dirije a una tienda de ropa donde compro un pantalón cargo negro con las orillas de las bolsas color blanco y unas cadenas a los lados ,unas botas militar de color negro, una playera de color blanco una chamarra que se parece a la de assassin's creed solo que esta es de doble fondo uno es blanco con negro alrededor del gorro tiene キツネ (kitsune) en las mangas tiene 悪魔 ( akuma o demonio) y en la espalda un zorro negro en el el segundo fondo es negro con azul rey como el anterior alrededor del gorro dice ドラゴン (dragón) y en las mangas como el anterior solo que en la parte de la espalda tiene un dragón y dos mascaras de moto una blanca y la otra azul (la chamarra y la mascara se las pongo al final la encontré en mercado libre hace un año)

Después de comprar y llevárselo en un bolsa se dirige a las aguas termales va a su habitación y encuentra a kurama durmiendo con drako los despierta y le dicen

Drako: no fuiste a comprar ropa

Naruto: si fui aquí esta señalando a la bolsa

Kurama: entonces para que nos despiertas

Naruto: por si querían ir a bañarse

Kurama y drako: bueno Se dirigen a los baños entran naruto se quita la ropa mientras la chica del mostrador lo esta grabando con un hilo de sangre en su nariz pero no seda cuenta del dragón por suerte, ya se meten en el agua y naruto habla

Naruto: esto se siente bien

Drako: si tienes razón

Naruto: oye y kurama

Drako: no lose y escuchan un grito de una chica diciendo KAWAIII

Naruto; no savia que fuera pervertido

Drako: yo tampoco (( zorro afortunado)) Des pues de 2 horas kurama llega donde naruto y drako y se da cuenta de que duermen

Kurama: oigan despierten

Naruto: he pero síes el pervertido

drako: afortunado

Kurama: eso creen me secuestraron y me torturaron con besos

Drako:(( afortunado)) Ase 2 horas Kurama iba siguiendo a naruto cuando una chica lo agarra diciendo

Chica: pero que zorro mas kawaii Kurama; ((no soy kawaii))

Chica: te voy a llevar con las demás lo lleva adentro y selo enseña a las demás y gritan kawaii

y lo empiezan a besar y a bañar

ahora

Naruto: bueno ya hay que dormir Kurama: bueno

Se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente naruto cambio su ropa y se puso la mascara blanca y salieron volando a kumo, 10 metros antes de llegar a las puertas naruto aterriza y como la ultima vez kurama en su cabeza y esta ves drako en el cuello cuando llega ve a los guardias lo detienen y le dicen

Guardia 1: alta diga por que o para que esta aquí

Naruto: vengo para estar dentro de sus filas y quiero hablar con su kage

Guardia2 esta bien llamo un ambu le ase señas a un arbusto y sale un ambu y lo dirige a la torre naruto vio que estaba echa en un lugar muy alto la aldea es algo lujosa pero eso no le importaba llego a la torre y toca la puerta del raikage y escuchar un pase pro antes de entra el ambu le dice

Ambu; chico si aprecias tu vida más té bale no hacerlo enojar

Luego de atragantar su saliva el ambu le dice al raikage

Ambu: raikage este joven le quiere hacer una petición

Raikage; muy bien te puedes ir, y el ambu desaparece, bien chico que quieres

Naruto: entrar a sus filas

Raikage; no lo se cuál es tu nombre

Naruto: naruto uzumaki

Raikage: pensé que eran pelirrojos

Naruto; es por mi padre mi minato y mi madre kushina

Raikage; y que ases a aquí y no en konoha

Naruto: me expulsaron

Raikage: por que

Y naruto le dice toda su historia

Raikage; bueno se que eres un jinchuriki del kiuby eres hijo de mi enemigo lo único que no cuadra aquí es como llegaste aquí dime todo chico no quiero mentiras

Y naruto le dice la verdad

Raikage: bueno aceptó que estes en mis filas estarás como genin por cierto estarás en la ley de cra vas a practicar poligamia entendido

Naruto: esta bien

Raikage: mañana ben como a las 8 para conocer tu equipo

Naruto; esta bien pero me recomienda un lugar para quedarme

Raikage: si en este hotel y le da un papelito a y ten le da una banda de kumo

Naruto; gracias y se retira adonde lo llevó el raikage mientras iba caminando ve que las personas no le tenían confianza asique decide quitarse el gorro y la mascara y se pone su banda en la cabeza y las personas ya no lo veían mal

En un lugar desconocido podemos ver a akatsuki en una reunión pero nadie sabe quien quienes son

Silueta: el jinchuriki del kyubi desapareció zentsu algún rastro

Zentsu: no ninguno

Silueta; bien buscaremos asta encontrarlo

Todos: ok

Mientras en konoha con nuestra rubia ino esta con tsunade entrenando ya le había contado su enamoramiento un día después y tsunade le creyó también le pidió que la entrenara junto con la pelos de chicle que a esta le negó y se fue a entrenar con kakashi que lo obligaron los consejeros de la aldea y si no lo hacía lo metían a prisión pero no los entrenaba bien, vamos con ino

Ino: como crees que este

Tsunade: estará bien no te preocupes

Ino: pero si alguien me lo quita

Tsunade; tranquila sebe que lo amas

Jiraiya; Sólo preocuparse de si el plan de cra

Ino; que es eso

Jiraiya; es cuando eres el ultimo del clan y tienes muchas esposas

Ino; queee? Gritando, me lo van a quitar y lo tengo que compartir

Tsunade; no te preocupes se que naruto no las escoge a lo tonto

Jiraiya; si asta tal bes te caen bien, ese chico tiene suerte y recibe un puñetazo en la cabeza

Ino; es cierto el tiene razón

Tsunade: no te preocupes el siente algo por ti además si te gusta mi idea de hacer un trato de paz con un matrimonio

Ino; esta bien pe, no la dejo hablar tsunade

Tsunade; ya esta solo espera dentro de un año

Ino; por que un año

Tsunade: para que el sea reconocido bueno ya me voy nos vemos, desaparece en un shunshin y llega a la torre

Ino: pero como sabe que me quiere con voz baja

Ino seba a su casa y le cuenta todo a su madre

Mama: esta bien hija puedes estar con el tienes mi apoyo

Inochi; hija noohaii, recibiendo un pellizco de su madre, esta bien puedes

Ino; siii gritando se contare a las demás

Así ino reunió a sus amigas para decirle la noticia

Ino; chicas que creen

Todas; que

Asi ino les cuenta todo muy feliz

En kumo las cosas iban bien si no fuera que kurama y drako se peleaban por todo naruto se fue a dormir al día siguiente se despierta a las 7:30 desayuna despierta a drako y a kurama se pone su ropa y sale a la torre del raikage al llegar solo esta el kage y sale drako y kurama se que en su cabeza durmiendo

Drako; como crees que es tu equipo

Naruto: no lo se

Raikage: te van a gustar las chicas pero ten cuidado de mi hermano le gusta el rap y canta pésimo

Naruto: okey

Kurama: siento a dos jinchurikis aquí

Raikahe: si son de colas

Naruto: me pregunto si su bijuu que dram salir

Raikage: cuando vean a kurama afuera van a estar en pánico

Después de unos minutos entra el equipo de naruto

Raikage: ese es tu equipo naruto

Bueno es todo el siguiente cap para el martes o antes

Posdata

aquí esta la ropa que uso naruto quitar los guianes como este ( _ )

Es la sudadera

articulo._mercadolibre_.co_m.m_x/MLM-523398_201-suda_dera-esti_lo-assas_sins-cre_ed-alg_odon-e-nvio-grat-is-_JM?at-tribute=110_00-110_00-Bla_nco

hay ponen Máscara Antifaz De Neopreno Térmica Para Deportes Extremos!


	6. Equipo nuevo part 1

Si yace os prometí que iban a ser más largos no e tenido tanto tiempo y más ahora por navidad y eso mas aparte que tengo que ayudar a preparar el pavo súmenle la tarea que ya es poca y ya vamos a entrar a la escuela, (algunos) los voy hacer todos los días para que el domingo o el sábado lo suba y si de casualidad ven que no e subido por un tiempo la historia es por qué me castigaron o estoy de viaje, de todos modos envíenme un mensaje y va a llegar a mi celular (los que tengan el Microsoft o el Nokia lumia me entienden)

bueno os dejo con el cap

Cap 4 Equipo nuevo parte 1

Anteriormente

Después de unos minutos entra el equipo de naruto

Raikage: ese es tu equipo naruto

Ahora

Por la puerta entran dos ancianitos como de 66 y 65 años de edad

Naruto: ese es mi equipo? Casi gritando

Kurama: el mejor equipo de mi vida jajajajajjaaaja

Drako: baya es lo mas raro que e visto

Naruto: drako kurama me pueden hacer un favor

Drako: cual

Naruto: pueden traer las shuriken y los kunais

Drako; esta bien, kurama se sube en drako y salen a su departamento

Raikage: ellos no son, tu equipo es mas joven

Naruto: hay que bueno

Raikage: ellos asen mis pesas, pasan 3 min y tocan la puerta y reciben un pase del raikage y entran 2 rubias las dos están vestidas como el anime (no se me ocurrió algo perdón) las dos con copa b pero una parece que van a crecer mas con el tiempo detrás de ellas un hombre musculoso moreno con pelo rubio unas gafas negras y espadas en la espalda,

(perdón pero tampoco se hacerle como bee)

Bee: hola hermano para que nos hablas tés

Raikage: para presentarles a su integrante de equipo y todos miran a naruto con su mascara azul y el fondo del dragón

Naruto; quien de ustedes son los jinchurikis d colas

Bee: yo y yugito, por que

Yugito: quieres saber nuestro poder?

Naruto: si eso fuera yo ganaría, sacando el mango de dragón

Yugito: con eso no medas miedo

Naruto: segura. Poniendo chakra al mango la gema blanca aparecen líneas rojas como si estuviera cuarteada asiendo una hoja de doble filo que parece muy filosa de color morado con un efecto de fuego y electricidad y pequeños rayos saliendo de ella, y que tal ahora

Bee: no había visto una espada así don de la conseguiste

Raikage: un poco impresionado, antes de eso se pueden presentar

Naruto: bien mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y soy el jinchuriki del kiuby

Bee; genial otro jinchuriki

Yugito: pero no deberías de estar en konoha

Naruto: eso lo voy a decir después, en ese momento llega kurama y drako y entran por la ventana

Kurama: ya llegamos

Drako: naruto ya llego tu equipo

Naruto; si son ellos ,señalando a bee, yugito y a samui, por cierto por que tardaron

Drako; kurama se comió un salmón entero

Kurama: no es cierto el salmón llegó a mi boca

Samui: que es esa cosa señalando a drako

Yugito: parece una lagartija mutante

Nibi: ((yo me quedo con el zorro))

Bee; (( kurama y drako el ultimo es muy original ))

Hachibi: ((si mas parece serpiente))

Naruto: es un dragon

Samui, bee,yuguito: queeee eso no existe

Drako; entonces que hago aquí

Hachibi: ((si eso tiene lógica es un contrato espera un momento dijo kurama))

Nibi: (( si es el que ase afuera de su jinchuriki))

Hachibi: ((debería de haber muerto después de sacarlo))

Bee: naruto tengo una pregunta

Naruto; si cual

Bee: como tienes a kurama a fuera sin morir

Naruto: por un fuinjutsu

Yugito: en contraste una donde

Naruto: en uzushiogakure

Samui: pero no fue destruida

Naruto: si pero soy un uzumaki se los secretos como el escudo que tiene la isla

Raikage: que escudo

Naruto: un escudo donde si no tienes la sangre uzumaki te volverías polvo

Raikage: con rason los ninjas que envió no vuelven

Bee: oye naruto te puedo pedir un favo

Naruto: cual

Bee: puedes libedar a mi bijuu

Naruto: si pero necesito un mes para liberar a cada uno y hace 5 dias saque a kurama unen

Raikage: bueno es suficiente mañana se verán en el campo de entrenamiento 17

Naruto: esta bien pero yo llegaré un poca tarde tengo que comprar cosas y se marchar con kurama y drako dejando a los demás con el kage

Yuguito: es de fiar?

Samui; no lo se pero quiero ver que hay debajo de la mascara

Bee: vieron su espada

Raikage: se pueden retirar

Samui: que bueno y se retira

Con naruto ya llego a su departamento se baña se viste y va con kurama

Kurama; por que dijiste que ase 5 dias me sacaste

Naruto: para ver si son de confiar

Bueno es todo esperen la parte 2

Por cierto pongan como quieren que se llamen las armas, voten por el elemento de naruto y lo ciento en la parte donde se junta el capitulo anterior lo e intentado arreglar pera de todos modos se queda así


	7. parte 2

parte 2

anterior mente

Con naruto ya llego a su departamento se baña se viste y va con kurama

Kurama; por que dijiste que ase 5 dias me sacaste

Naruto: para ver si son de confiar

Ahora

Al dia siguiente

Naruto se despierta y ve como drako tiene mordiendo la cola de kurama mientras el ultimo le patea la cara y le echa un gas y drako le quema la cola a kurama

Naruto: ((estos pelean asta cuando duermen)) aguantándose las ganas de reír pero no pudo mas cuando kurama pateo un mueble asiendo que caiga un salmon en sima de ambos asiendo que se despierten ((cuando llego eso hay)) era el pensamiento de naruto

Drako: zorrooo¡ quita tu salmon de mi cara

Kurama: no es mi salmon

Drako: entonces de quien es? Y mira asia naruto, es tu yo

Naruto; no es mío

Kurama: ((tontos jajaaja es mío)) comiéndose el salmón

Drako; kurama no te lo comas

Kurama; y por que no dijiste que es mio , acabándose el pesca dote dejando solo los huesos

Naruto; bien? Yo voy a desayunar e ir con mi equipo drako necesito que bayas a konoha y le entre ges este mensaje a la hokage

Drako; esta bien pero quiero un atún

Naruto: esta bien le pondré eso , al terminar de escribir selo da a drako

Kurama; me traes atún

Drako: en tus sueños zorro, y sale volando por la ventana

Naruto se mete a bañar al salir se pone su ropa desayuna ramen y seba al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo al llegar encuentra a bee con sus espadas pero no a las otras dos

Naruto; oye que tal si asemos una pelea

Bee; esta bien pero no duraras mucho

Naruto; eso crees tu, poniendo la mano en el aire y un destello de luz aparece la espada semi transparente que parece filosa pero frágil al mismo tiempo pero esta arma tiene un secreto (junto a las otras saque la idea de un anime que no me acuerdo, assansis creed y otro juego que tampoco se como se llama y el camuflaje de gow3 la transparente junto con la rayos x de cod aw pero en gris si lose soy muy olvidadizo bueno sigamos con la historia) yo creo que será al revés

Bee; seguro que no quieres pelear con otra cosa eso parece que se va a romper

Naruto; no te preocupes, dijo y se pone en una pose extraña para bee la pierna izquierda enfrente estirada y la derecha atrás flexionándola un poco la mano derecha agarrando la espada y la izquierda estirándola apuntando a bee, no te va a doler

Mientras detrás de un arbusto esta yugito y samui

Samui: crees que naruto pierda

Yugito: si solo mira la espada es frágil

Samui: solo por que sea semi trasparente significa que es frágil

Yugito; ((tu que piensas mata tabí))

Matatabi: ((no se pero tienes que llevarte bien con el))

Yugito: ((por que debería de hacerlo ))

Matatabi: (( para que me saque de aquí))

Yugito: ((esta bien)) dijo con desgano

Samui: oye yuguito me escuchas hola

Yugito: que pasa

Samui: te estaba ablando pon atención

Mientras con naruto y bee kurama se baja de naruto y se sube a un árbol cercano

Bee: estas listo

Naruto: si

Bee ataca a naruto pero naruto bloquea el ataque con su espada mientras que bee muy confiado le da ala mitad de la espada de naruto pensando que se iba a romper pero eso no paso sino solo choco con una espada normal para el se echaron para atrás y volvieron a tacar dejando sus armas en x y su caras mirándose

Bee: eta espada es mas extraña que la anterior y eres bueno

Naruto: gracias

Estuvieron peleando secar de dos horas pero naruto se arto agarro su espada con las dos manos y con una jala el mango asiendo que a bee se llenara de heridas

Bee: pero que carajo

Naruto: es una habilidad de mi clan uzumaki si hubiera puesto algún elemento en la espada hubieras muerto

Bee; esta bien tu ganas, dijo mientras aparecen yuguito y samui con la quijada en el suelo y kurama se acerca a naruto

Naruto entonces estoy dentro del equipo

Bee; si pero quítate la mascara

Naruto: no

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En país del fuego

Drako llega konoha y se dirige a la torre del hokage mientras ella atiende a al equipo 10 y 7 drako rompe la ventana y se pone encima del escritorio asustando a todos

Sakura: una lagartija mutante

Drako; no soy una lagartija mutante

Todos; habla

Drako: claro que hablo soy un dragón naruto me envió para darle este mensaje a usted hokage, dijo mientras le entrega el mensaje y be a los demás

Sasuke: por que estas con naruto y no con la elite como yo un uchiha, dijo mientras intenta agarrar al dragón a las malas mientras este lo esquiva asiendo que se pegue en la cabeza

Sakura: si por que estas con ese baka mejor quédate con sasuke_kun, todos pensaban una cosa fan girl

Drako: los dragones adiamos a los uchiha y su doujutsu pirata solo les servimos a los uzumaki, mientras sasuke y kakashi ((pirata?)) es el pensamiento de ambos

Ino: naruto_kun? Adonde esta

Drako: no les puedo decir

Ino: por que no

Drako: por que irían a buscarlo, mientras que ino agacha la cabeza con tristeza

tsunade; entrégale esto a naruto, dándole una carta

Drako: mi atún

Tsunade: equipo 10 y 7 vallan por el atún

Sakura: es esa nuestra misión ? con desagrado

Tsunade: si vallan ya ino tu quédate y traigan el mas grande

Sakura; por que ino se queda

Tsunade; por que yo quiero, y los equipos se retiran

Drako: si que bueno ¡ con alegría, y que no toque el suelo entendido

Ino: para que me quería tsunade_sama

Tsunade: pensé que querías entregarle una carta a naruto

Ino: esta bien, pero que decía en la carta de naruto

Tsunade; ten léelo, le entrega la carta

Drako se acerca a tsunade y le dice

Drako; por que ella se preocupa de naruto

Tsunade: por que ella esta enamorara de el desde niña pero tenia que fingir ser una fangirl de sasuke por su clan

Drako; entiendo

Tsunade: no le digas a naruto

Ino: tenga, le entrega la carta a tsunade y la suya en drako se aleja un poco y agacha la cabeza

Drako: estas bien dijo mientras se acerca a ino

Ino: un poco pusieron a naruto en cra

Drako entendió a lo que se refirió y se aparto un poco tsunade estaba mas o menos feliz mientras ve la carta

Carta

Tsunade_bachan perdón por no enviarte mensaje asta ahora Cuando llegué a kumo me recibieron bien pero me pusieron En el plan cra para rehacer mi clan pero amenos no obligan como en konoha, decirle a jiraiya que pude mejorar el rasengan al máximo a por cierto e liberaro a kiuby encontré una forma de sacarlo sin que me mate

ATT:Naruto

Posdata; dale un atún a drako y taparse los ojos cuando drako se valla ara que aparezca un brillo y ara que piensen que no exista es como si perdieran la memoria 7

Después pasa 1 hora y los equipos apenas yegua con el atún que drako se lo acaba todo dejando los huesos y se retira no sin antes de borrar la mente de los otros menos de la hokage y de ino

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el país del viento

En sunagakure

gaara estaba leyendo asta que entro unos ambus a la habitasion

Ambu; ya encontramos a uzumaki naruto

Gaara; donde esta

Ambu: esta en kumo

Gaara; que cabron no vino acá bueno te puedes retirar, el ambu se retira y entra su hermana

Temari; paso algo

Gaara; si recordadme que cuando vea a naruto lo encierre con mi arena

Temari; ya lo encontraron

Gaara; si y nunca nos envió un mensaje

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En kumo

Naruto siente un coscuilleo en la espalda y kurama se da cuenta

Kurama; pasa algo naruto

Naruto: se me olvido enviarle un mensaje a gaara y me va a ir mal si me lo encuentro

AVISO TENER QUE LEER

Bueno esto voy a subir un cap tal ves suba dos por mes y voy hacer otra historia si con naruto pero con un crossover con un juego cual es sorpresa pero pueden adivinar cual una pista es solo para Xbox

Posdata

el que le atine me puede poner un reto, apuesta, etc

Ejemplo

1 hacer una historia pero debe decir que quiere en la historia

2 una jugada en el Xbox ((solo 360 no tengo la nueva))

3 adoptar una historia


End file.
